Shark Bite
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: Rikki gets a new job, Zane still wants her back. He has a tantrum and he gets hurt, she forgives him - one shot that I wrote in 10 mins flat without stopping or proof reading so sorry!


"So, why do you think your suitable for the job Rikki?" Mr Woodford asked

"I think it's important for kids at a young age to get an education and I understand problems the kids may have revolving home life such as split parents." Rikki replied casually

Whispering then proceeded between the interviewer and the person sitting next to him, who was acting as a second opinion.

"Your hired, starting tomorrow you will be working in room 5B, age 9-10 students." Mr Woodford said calmly. Rikki nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

As she walked through the busy playground of kids, she noticed them all gather in a group around one particular adult. A man entered the playground and the kids started to throw balls at him from all directions, wanting to play with him.

Zane walked through them, picking off young kids as he walked over.

"Zane? What are you doing here?" Rikki asked calmly

"I came to apologise, I've been stupid but I love you Rikki" Zane said desperate

"What do you expect me to say?" Rikki asked putting her hands in her hips.

"I don't know! You love me, you want me back. You care for me!" Zane said using hand gestures.

"I did care for you" Rikki responded, walking past him quickly towards the car park.

Zane walked towards the Cafe, where he saw Sophie at the desk.

"It's all YOUR fault! If it wasn't for YOU none of this would have happened!" Zane shouted at her, picking up 2 glasses and smashing them against the wall. He stormed into the office picking up the photo of Rikki.

Sophie walked through the door but Zane chucked the photo frame at Sophie, who dodged and walked away deciding to leave Zane to calm himself down.

After 5 minutes, Zane restlessly got up and ran to the beach where he found his Zodiac parked up. Getting in, he started it up and rode full speed into the distance. He didn't know where he was going, he thought he wanted to go to mako but he also wanted to steer clear of Rikki's friends so he changed direction.

Suddenly he felt a rocking and an unstable movement below him. Zane looked over the edge to see nothing but dark blue water beneath him. He stuck his right leg out to touch the water and suddenly the water burst in two and between the two waves, a huge shark leapt up. It grabbed Zane's leg with it's huge teeth and pulled the bottom half of his leg, from the knee's below, right off.

Zane shouted in pain and blood fell everywhere. The shark had enough and swam away however darkness enclosed Zane's mind. Black was all around him getting closer to complete darkness.

Meanwhile Bella rushes into Will's boat shed where she found Rikki finally after an hour.

"RIKKI!" She panted and screamed. She caught her breath before starting another sentence.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Rikki asked worried.

"I'm fine, come with, now, Zane, hospital, go!" She said in short breaths.

"What?!" Rikki asked

"Zane, shark, blood, hospital now!" Bella said and Rikki looked at her with wide eyes, she ran out with keys in hand and drove at 75 miles per hour down the road.

When she got there she checked in, ran to the room in which Zane was supposed to be in and found him. Bandages covered in blood, a monitor and a passed out Zane on the bed lay I front if her.

She ran over to him and hugged his cold body.

He opened his eyes slowly making a painful aching noise. Rikki was the first to speak.

"Your alive! You got me so worried!" Rikki said almost crying

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Zane asked

"No, it means you almost gave me a heart attack worrying about you. Your an idiot going out past mako! Are you ok? Baby what have they done to you?!" Rikki said speedily.

"Baby?" Zane asked

"Yeah whatever, get over it, I forgave you ok!" Rikki said

"Seriously baby? You never say that" Zane said

"You have had you leg bitten off by a shark and all you care about is that I called you baby? That pretty much sums you up. Confusing and unpredictable and brave!" Rikki said

She placed a small kiss on his check before he reached weakly up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.


End file.
